


Star of Wonder

by Dusty



Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Hot Sex, Inappropriate locations, RPF, Sorry Jesus, Sorry Not Sorry, Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fucking know because you fucking asked for it. Crench at Christmas. Following on from an article about 'The Story of Christmas' fundraising event Judi is president of. Involving a picture of her and Mr Craig singing. Which can only mean they're doing it. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star of Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> The Orchid Room is an actual room in the Dorchester because I do my research when I am writing utterly defamatory shit.

Pure talent was sexy. That’s what people often told her when she shrugged off compliments. Why would anyone ever find a dumpy dwarf attractive? She could understand that, on occasion, this particular dumpy dwarf could get by with a decent outfit, elevating shoes, and clever make up. And perhaps the cheekbones helped. But she couldn’t for the life of her understand how anyone could find her, a woman in her late 70s, sexy.

Sexy, on the otherhand, was standing next to her. Her golden boy. Yes, he was a pretty picture; blond hair, blue eyes, Adonis-like-body, an underrated quality of voice. But for her, that was detail. He was also a really lovely guy, his own insecurities barely discernible, just shimmering on the surface. Yet, when watching him work, and she’d watched so many throughout her life, _that_ was when it got her. He was so good. Multi-faceted, beautiful instinct, devastating charmer one second; chilling monster the next. He was a consummate actor, and a real darling. And _that_ was sexy.

It was further compounded by the beauty and magic surrounding them both. One of her favourite events of the year, and Daniel had happily agreed to read a Lesson and was now standing sweetly beside her as they listened to others. She loved Christmas, however bitter-sweet it had become due to absent friends. It was always a comfort. It lifted her spirits out of the dumpy dwarf and into something far wiser, and more peaceful, though she could never explain how, and never tried to.

Time for a Christmas carol; Away in a Manger. That voice again. Something inside her stirred. She’d never heard him sing before. She could feel it resonating in her bones. Glancing up at him, her eyes found his. He smirked momentarily before remembering there were cameras around, clearly sharing the thought with her as her eyes flashed in warning. They both quickly looked back down at the hymn sheet.

As far as Daniel was concerned, he was relieved to have got through the Lesson without stumbling over the words. It wouldn’t do to fluff his lines in front of Britain’s best celebs. Like Judi, he was far more comfortable portraying a character than saying anything publicly as himself. But now it was almost as tricky, standing next to Judi Dench, determined not to display nerves or disrespect her faith. He was given away only by the quiver of his hand holding the hymn sheet; the slight wobble in his voice. He knew she wouldn’t judge such things, but he wanted to do it properly. For her.

He stole a glance back down at her. The whole of St George’s was lit by candles and fairy lights. But nothing in that church was glowing as radiantly as her. How was she so beautiful?

After the service, both intact and behaving immaculately, they found themselves smiling and nodding a thousand times over, as guest milled about at the Dorchester. They circulated separately, pleasantly, for some time. Daniel always knew where she was, though; a respectful gathering always surrounded her, even though her stature kept her quite out of sight. Every now and again, he saw her eyes dancing like electric blue Christmas lights. He always smiled back on the off chance she could make him out across the room, but he knew she couldn’t really.

 _It’s a bit like your wedding day_ , thought Judi. So many friends, people you actually like, at a special time of year. But not enough time to really talk. Throughout many warm greetings and brief but sincere exchanges, she would feel a shadow not far from her. She turned to see, but another few people would appear in front of her to wish her a Merry Christmas.

Some time later, after several laps of the room, both the happy chatter and kind pleasantries subsided. They both turned around and saw each other at the same time.

“You staying much longer?” asked Dan, a glass in each hand.

“Yes, a bit. I’ve seen most people now, so I can enjoy the mulled wine without offending anyone.”

“Ah. The fun part,” he said, handing her a glass of steaming Glühwein.

“For me!” said Judi with delight.

“It’s pretty strong,” cautioned Dan.

“Good,” said Judi, taking an inelegant swig.

Dan chuckled. “Better?”

“Yes.”

There they were again, those spellbinding eyes. _The naughtiest eyes in show business_. And he was caught in her beam.

Having made small talk for the past 3 hours, they both found themselves with nothing to say.

“Have you seen the golden Christmas tree in the Orchid room?” she asked suddenly. “I mean, it’s not made out of gold, but the way it’s lit…!”

She was like a child. Dan grinned. “I haven’t.”

“Follow me!” said Judi eagerly.

They walked with purpose, usually the only way to shake off a crowd, down a bright corridor and around a corner.  The door to the room was open; an orange glow filtering out. Entering the room, they were alone but for a concierge who was stepping back, admiring the tree. He turned and grinned.

“I just fixed the little lightbulb,” he said with a strong accent. “I mended Christmas! Phew!”

Judi and Daniel both laughed.

“For you,” he said, motioning to them to enjoy the tree. Then he disappeared from the room with a flourish. He closed the door firmly behind him. 

Without the colder light of the corridor, the room was absolutely golden, just as Judi had said. The tree was breathtaking, dancing with light from floor to ceiling at the head of the room. A large pile of showroom presents spread beneath the tinsel-coated branches.

“There’s nothing like a Christmas tree,” breathed Judi, not entirely sure if she was saying it or thinking it.

Dan’s heart was pounding. He was alone, with Judi, in the most beautiful room he’d ever been in. It was all utterly enchanting. He looked at her steadily with his piercing-blue eyes.

As usual she was beaming, but she also looked incredibly pleased with herself. He’d seen that look before – typically when she’d just told him a filthy joke.

“What are you up to?” he said, raising an eyebrow, loving everything she was doing to him.

“Merry Christmas, Daniel,” she said. Her chocolaty voice alone made him swoon. She positively sauntered towards him and stood on tip toe, planting a very full kiss on his lips. He bowed slightly to kiss her back, scooping her body in close. One hand around the nape of her neck and the other around her waist, he held her gently but firmly, making it the exact forbidden kiss they both wanted, his tongue easing between her lips. She wrapped her arms around him. No need to hold back anymore.

Tongues teasing and twisting together, Daniel ushered them around the Christmas tree without breaking the kiss, so if anyone should enter they would be unseen. They were concealed entirely by the full branches, decorations and lights; plenty of space. Now so very private, both sets of hands began to wonder and explore.

He stroked the swell of her breast first, delicately, then soundly. She groaned and he felt his cock twitch. Her approach was less cautious. Her palm pressed eagerly against the bulge in his crotch, prompting a soft but surprised cry from Dan. He rolled his hips into the pressure in spite of himself. The kiss deepened passionately, hungrily, with Judi pinching his buttocks and enjoying the feel of his hardness against her hand.

No longer concerned with politeness, or respect for that matter, Dan traced his hand to the crotch of her black trousers, towards her heat, enjoying her involuntarily shiver as he pressed against her sex. He curved his fingers in just the right place. She bucked and broke of the kiss, face flushed.

Breathless they looked back into other’s eyes. Her movements continued, as did his.

“Don’t stop,” intoned Dan.

“I won’t if you won’t,” said Judi, sultry and daring.

With a quick look to the door from around the tree, he deftly grabbed her hand and pulled her carefully to the ground with a move he most likely learned when playing James Bond. She looked about, surprised to land so gracefully and quite weak at the knees following his expert manuever. He gave her a disarming smile, and she simply lay back on the floor. They were hidden behind an enormous gift wrapped in shiny magenta paper. He pressed his body against hers and she arched up, knees bent, holding him tight and giving every indication that she wanted him.

He felt like he was melting into her body. She was pulling him closer and closer. He propped himself up on his elbows and ground himself against her. Somewhere in the distance he could hear carols through the speakers in the room, now punctuated by Judi’s soft sighs and moans. Their movements were becoming more and more urgent. He dipped down to nuzzle her neck. The sounds she made, breathing hot in his ear, sent electricity through his body. He rutted harder, as did she, and for a moment he thought it might end just like that, fully clothed. But then he felt Judi’s nifty fingers undoing his fly.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yes, really,” she answered firmly.

 _They were both veterans of quick costume changes_ , it flashed through her mind as they shimmied out of their trousers. Though she couldn’t put their efficient movements down to any kind of professionalism at this point. After one kiss to her pussy through the expensive silk, Daniel quickly divested both of them of their spoiled underwear. He rolled back on top of her and his naked cock immediately in Judi’s grasp.

“Oh, yes,” she purred with a sly grin. “Award winning.”

Daniel sniggered, his face reddening. “Shut up!”

Feigning horror at his cheek, she glared at him opened mouthed. He simply put his tongue in her mouth and kissed her again until she was clutching onto him eagerly. His fingers met hers at her entrance, both enjoying her cream.

Dan made a noise of appreciation, then shuffled down for a taste, his hot mouth on her folds. Judi threw her head back and stifled a shout by putting her hand in her mouth. Her other hand was immediately in Dan’s hair. Her eyes drifted closed but would flutter open. Above her was the Christmas tree. It was Christmas and she was at a charity function, a charity function she was president of, and Daniel Craig was licking her pussy underneath a Christmas tree. _Oh how wicked._ The thought alone brought her that much closer to coming. _  
_

She tasted unbelievably sweet; like pure nectar. Why couldn’t they have all night? He couldn’t imagine being tired of this, but Judi was starting to sizzle in any case. He sucked on her clitoris and grazed it with his stubbly upper lip while his tongue delved powerfully into her opening. She gripped his hair to warn him. He licked harder as she clamped down on her hand to keep herself as quiet as possible, feeling herself disappear beneath a universe of golden lights. Her climax hit, and he expertly shifted and slid into her at the same time. Tight heat encased him. Muffled cry after muffled cry, her whole body shook and shuddered underneath him, gripping and massaging his cock as he moved as slowly as he could, prolonging the undulations and her pleasure. Eventually, her hand left her mouth, and breathed soft sighs against his neck.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were full of cloudy concern, his movements measured yet persistent.

“Don’t stop,” she rasped. “Go on.”

A little more power, a little more speed. She could feel him trembling with the effort of taking it slowly. She flexed her hips and heard him gasp. Her body was flooded with pleasure once more as every nerve crackled. He was making love to her, barely in control.

She whispered in his ear. “ _Harder_.”

He gasped again, his hips snapping before his mind was sure he heard her right. He didn’t want to rush; he wanted to savour it, not let it get away from him, but already his mind was out of the equation.

She groaned in his ear this time, that raw, throaty groan full of filth and sex and power and promise and she was in his arms, and he had made her come already. He slowed slightly for another kiss, feeling her incredible hands travelling all over his arms, his back, his neck, his hair; kissing him back powerfully as her body matched his movements. She was holding him so very close.

It took over. The kiss broke off and together they intoned and rocked absolutely as one, no longer concerned with noise, reaching for every inch of each other. He was flinging himself against her, fucking her, and she was adoring it. Her face displayed pure bliss as she murmured further encouragement; her noises increasingly filthy and her fingers dabbling with her clit.

She emitted a panicked gasp and her other hand tensed against him. He recognised the signal. He’d done it again. He felt her pussy tighten and gave a guttural shout as he let it happen. She bucked with a silent scream, and he came so hard that the lights behind his eyes were brighter than the tree. It went on and on as his body pulsed and quivered, his strangled cry meeting her earthy groans as she intoned the shockwaves from her second climax.

They lay together, shuddering gently and breathing hard. We Three Kings could be heard faintly as the Christmas tree continued to twinkle as if nothing had happened.

They groggily helped each other restore their clothing, and hair styles, and sat for a few more moments under the tree.

“Now I have to try and walk,” said Judi, feeling stiff.

“Sorry about that. At least you did all your circulating already.”

She glared at him, the corner of her mouth twitching into a smirk. She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. “That was rather fun.”

He tried to respond but it came out as a soft whine. He blushed and looked away before composing himself once more. “Yes it was,” he said. “If you see anymore unmissable Christmas trees, please let me know.”

“I will,” she said, voice more seductive than ever. “I will.”


End file.
